The Chemistry Teacher
by dreamertowrite
Summary: Jesse Pinkman is a teacher at J.P. Wynne High School to teach chemistry. But what happens after he becomes involved in a relationship of a student?


**A/N: Hey! :D So... I'm sure you guys are wondering about my other fanfic... I haven't felt in the mood for AHS writing, but I promise I will soon! School has also been keeping me busy! This weekend is a four day weekend and today I began to watch Breaking Bad (Yeah I'm really late, ok?) I'm starting to like Jesse a lot so this idea just came out of no where! I don't know if I'm gonna finish this.. Maybe. It'll only be under 10 chapters at least... - Alanis **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Every Story Has Its Beginnings**

"Please, state your name, age, and the reason why you're here."

"I'm Jesse Pinkman. I'm twenty-four years old. I'm here because I kissed my student at the high school I worked at. We had sex. Lots of sex. I got charged with sexual assault on a minor. I can't work as a teacher anymore."

"It says here you've been charged with two counts. So now you can't work as a teacher or live at least 1,000 feet from a school. You're also now registered as a sex offender."

"Who are you, again?"

"I'm Dr. Eugene Phillips, your psychotherapist."

"Why do I have a psychotherapist?" The confused man asked.

"Well the judge ordered you to be in house arrest for two years and you're on probation for six years. He also requested for you to see a psychotherapist twice a month until your house arrest duration is over."

"I'm not mental."

The doctor shrugged, "Who knows, really?"

"I might as well have someone to talk to. I barely have any friends or family."

"So tell me, Jesse, how did this all started? What made you want to become a teacher?"

"It was mainly because of science and, Bill Nye The Science Guy." He let out a chuckle along with his doctor.

"So you studied at UCLA and moved to Albuquerque and began to work at J.P. Wynne?"

Jesse nodded yes.

"Wanna know the whole story?"

"You should write a book about it." His doctor suggested as he sat comfy on his leather chair.

"Isn't that what the guy from the Great Gatsby did?"

The doctor smiled slightly, "You have a good taste in novels."

"You bet, man. I love Fitzgerald and Salinger, oh and J.K. Rowling."

"Rowling?"

"Harry Potter, yo." Jesse let out a friendly chuckle. He hasn't laughed in days.

"So, Mr. Pinkman, you should begin with the day you met, um –" Dr. Phillips seemed to forget the victim's name.

"Gianna Marie Cates." The fragile man finished his sentence.

"Yes, Miss Cates."

Jesse cleared his throat. He rested his head as he lied on the couch. His hands were folded together. His oceanic eyes were staring at the prosaic ceilings.

**_Jesse _**

It was mid-August and I just moved from Los Angeles. My mom ditched me when I was really little. She told me she was gonna go to the grocery store to buy milk and she never came back. She left me with my dad. My uncle helped raise me. He didn't do a very well job at it. I had average grades in high school. I led a dark road with the wrong people. I started to smoke pot and dealt around the neighborhood. I took Chemistry class in my junior year. That's how everything changed. My teacher, Mr. White saw something in me. But this is not about him or what we did. It's about me and Gia. I majored in Chemistry at UCLA. Don't ask where I got the money for tuition. I was just lucky. After getting a degree in chemistry and education, I applied for teaching careers. I got accepted to J.P. Wynne High School. I taught about four classes of twenty students for honors chemistry. I thought it would be a breeze. I worked well with the kids. Some were a bit immature just like how I was in high school, but some seemed so responsible. I taught mostly seniors and a few juniors. We shared some jokes and I was a slack teacher that they all loved.

While I was at J.P., I met a girl. She was one of the beautiful women I have ever met. Her name was Gianna. She was seventeen and a senior. She had a bit of a Hispanic background and I believe it was Peruvian. Her luscious hair was black with some waves at the end. It looked like sex hair 24/7 but that's a compliment. Her smile could light up the whole world. Glaring at her was like looking into the eyes of Cleopatra.

It was the beginning of December and it was freezing like a motherfucker. Sorry for my language but deal with it, all right?

Midterms were coming up and Gia was really anxious. I was gonna make the exam so easy and simple for them. I did. Gianna and I had the same interest. This is how it all started.

It was the last period of the day and once the bell rang, most of the kids ran out of the door. Oh, it was a Friday so who wouldn't run out of school? Except for her. Gia removed her reading eyeglasses and placed them inside her expensive eyeglasses case. "Mr. Pinkman?"

"Please, Gia, call me Jesse." I let out a smile.

She giggled, "Okay, Jesse… I need tutoring."

"You? Why, you're a genius."

"I just need an A in chemistry. I have to get into MIT."

"MIT is a really good choice." I said, "But you're going do just fine."

"It doesn't hurt to be safe." She shrugged.

"Where would you like to tutor, then? Somewhere where most teenagers hang out? Uh Starbucks?"

She let out a laugh. "No... How about my house?"

My eyebrows arched. It felt like her eyes were seducing me but she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Are your parents fine with it?"

"They're out of town, actually."

"Tomorrow at 2 is okay?"

"That's perfect." She showed a friendly smile. She took a post it note and wrote down her address.

We talked before in class. She would always ask questions and I answered them. We shared the same interests as well.

The next day, I drove to her house and it looked so fucking luxurious.

I rang her doorbell and then moved my shivering hands inside my pockets. It was really cold outside that day.

She opened the door and she wearing skin-tight jeans with a crop top sweater. Usually most girls shouldn't wear crop tops when they don't have the figure, but believe me Gia had the figure.

I didn't want to do. Hug? Wave? Kiss on the cheek? Handshake?

She just welcomed me inside and asked to sit down on her dining table.

I released my heavy coat off me and placed it in her closet. The inside of her house seemed like an episode of MTV Cribs. There was a huge portrait of her parents and Gia. Seemed so cliché.

We sat down right next to each other. Her notebook opened with a pen and a chemistry textbook.

"I need some help with molecules."

"Well, molecules are typically a set of atoms bound together by covalent bonds and –"

"I get that… It's just so… Ugh, I don't know!" She sighed with stress.

"Relax Gia… What's the big deal?"

"Colleges! I need scholarships for really great universities!"

"You're rich?"

"Oh please, my dad lost his job weeks ago and my mom has gotten worse by the day."

I sat there silently. As I paid more attention to her, I realized something.

Tears were falling down on her cheeks. "G-Gia, don't do that. Don't overwork yourself."

Girls are over emotional, man.

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

I wrapped my warm arms around her and embraced her.

"It'll be alright…"

A pause.

60 seconds.

She backs away slowly from me and I stare down at her chocolate brown eyes. Her hands are now resting on my palms. She sniffled a little.

All of the sudden, she burst out laughing, and I did the same thing.

After she stopped, she held herself together and the next thing was unexpected.

Our lips met together and we locked lips.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
